You Only Get One Chance
by Lilly Nightshade
Summary: This is the first story that I've ever actually completed, and I plan on writing more to go along with it. But it was honestly just for a project at school, so I posted it here hoping to get some e story itself is not that great, but it needed to be done, and I didn't have the time to do with it what I wanted to. So really anything (negative or positive) would be helpful


I opened my eyes to a bright room. Letting my eyes adjust to the light. This is not my room, looking around I realized this room isn't even my boyfriends. It looked like I was in a warehouse of some kind. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn't. My arms and legs were bound together, making it impossible for me to move.

"Ah, so she's moving." A man's voice spoke from behind me; I tried to turn my head more so I could see who it was. The only thing in view was a large metal door and I only ended up hurting my neck. "Hope you slept well." The voice was closer. He placed his hand on my shoulder and rolled me over. I was stunned when I saw who it was. I'd only met him once or twice. He and my boyfriend used to be friends. "Choi won't forgive me if I didn't at least make you comfortable." The first time I saw him was the night that I met Choi. I searched his face for some kind of explanation. He smiled and stood up walking to the door. "He'll be here soon, don't you worry." The door slammed shut behind him. I looked around the room from my new view, I seemed to be alone.

I forced myself to sit up. By the time I was finally able to sit up I was out of breath from the struggle. I could get a better view of the room now. Just like I thought, I'm in a warehouse of some sort, and Lio wasn't going to let me leave without some sort of fight. I hope Choi doesn't take the bait and come for me. That would just end badly for both of us. I tried wiggling my feet loose from their restraints, but was unsuccessful. I wasn't alone in the room for long before Lio came back; following him was one of his loyal friends. Dari, though he's not as loyal as Lio would like to think. Dari works with me at the agency. He's also been a friend of mine since college.

"Come on man, this is stupid." Dari spoke quietly to Lio. "What happens when Choi and his gang come's for her?"

"That's exactly what I want." He grinned and glanced down at me. "And Lilly here is the perfect bait."

"That's stupid! Someone could get killed. You know Choi, man. He's not going to just come to the front door and ask for his girlfriend back."

"Dude, you're acting strange."

"This just doesn't feel right to me."

"You told me you didn't have a problem killing someone. But now that you know who it is you don't want to go through with it?"

"I just think it's stupid for you to bring someone else into this. What if she tells someone?"

"She won't. Will you Lilly?" Lio knelt down in front of me. "Or we'll kill you along with your boyfriend." I spit in his face, earning a slap from him. I fell to the floor again, with the same view I had when I woke up. "Ah! Dammit!" He wiped his face off with the back of his hand. "Stay here, while I go see what's taking the others so long." I waited for the door to slam shut again before turning my head towards Dari.

"Lilly, are you okay?" He asked sitting me up. "Your head is bleeding."

"How the hell did I get here?" I hissed pissed off that he wasn't helping me out of the ropes. "Why the hell aren't you calling someone?"

"That'll blow my cover."

"So? I could die, and all you're worried about is _blowing your cover_?"

"Lilly-" He was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"What are you doing?" Lio barked, pushing Dari away from me.

"I was just helping her sit up, man."

"I heard her talking."

"She didn't say anything."

"Yes I did." I glared at Dari. "Why don't you tell the truth?"

"Trying to keep-" before he could finish what he was saying, Lio hit me again. I licked my lips, tasting blood.

"You can't talk. I didn't give you permission."

"Where are the others?" Dari asked, turning Lio's attention from me.

"They're coming, get me the chair." Lio glared down at me again. Dari nodded and walked behind some crates, coming back out with a metal chair. "Set it next to her." Dari did as he was told, setting the chair down beside me. He picked me up and put me in the chair, it was cold. "Get the tag." Dari obeyed again, leaving the room. Lio kept his eyes on me until the other's walked into the room, followed by Dari. He had a board with a rope tied to it. Handing it to Lio he tried to leave the room again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to watch you hit her, again."

"Whatever! I'll deal with you later." Lio turned away from Dari and placed the board around my head, I looked down a rather large number was written on it, looked like it said $100,000,000. "Ren, turn the camera on."

"It's on." I looked around Lio at the blonde holding the camera. Lio faced the camera with a smile.

"Choi, I think I have something you want." He moved out of the way so I was in full view of the camera. "Lilly, you want to say something?"

"Choi, don't fall for it! He's just-" Lio turned around and hit me again, I fell to the floor, hitting my head pretty hard. I cried out in pain and felt tears stinging my eyes. But I wasn't going to let them see me cry.

"Ah, Choi you better hurry. With her mouth, she won't live long." He turned the camera off. Kicking the chair out of the way, he leaned down, pulling my head up by my hair. "You think you're going to be able to stop him from coming here? You really think he's not going to come get you? You must have little faith in your boyfriend, Lilly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shit to deal with." He shoved my head down and walked away. The rest of the group followed him out of the room. As soon as they left, tears fell down my face, stinging the cut on my lip.

I don't remember falling asleep, I don't know why I let myself fall asleep in this situation, but when I woke up I could hear gun shots and yelling. That means Choi knows I'm here. As much as it hurt I looked up, watching the door closely. The gunshots kept getting louder until they finally stopped. The large metal door swung open, hitting the wall, making a loud noise that made me jump. I tried to hide the best I could, scared to see who came into the room.

"Lilly? Are you in here?" I heard Choi call out.

"Why don't you look closely?" Lio placed a gun to Choi's head, leading him in the room. "She's over there," he shoved Choi over to where I was lying on the ground; he stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Choi asked helping me sit up, as he untied my hands. I looked up at Lio who had kept the gun pointed at Choi.

"Yeah, are you?" I looked back at Choi. He had blood running down his face and more seeping through his shirt. It looked like he had been shot. I looked him over with tears in my eyes.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"How cute, I think I'm going to puke." Lio interrupted sarcastically. "Will you two just shut up?" I leaned down and untied my legs, feeling relief. I moved around a bit and tried to stand up. Lio pointed the gun in my direction. "I don't think so, _sit down_." He growled. I did as I was told, keeping as calm as I could.

"You got what you wanted. Just let us go now."

"I don't think so." Lio pointed the gun at Choi and fired, shooting him in the chest. "He spilled blood, it's only fair." He turned around leaving the two of us alone. Choi fell back against the fall clutching his chest, coughing. Tears finally fell from my eyes as I leaned over Choi. His blood covering my hands, I smiled at him slightly.

"You'll be okay." I lied, trying to keep him calm. "Don't worry." He looked up at me, not able to say anything. I nodded, never looking away from him. I sat at his side, even after he stopped breathing.

"Lilly?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I didn't acknowledge him. "Lilly." He said again, this time closer to me. "Come on, we have to go."

"No, Dari. You have to go." I replied, still looking down at Choi.

"Lilly, officers are here, they have to do their investigation. We have to go."

"If they want me to leave so badly, they're going to have to take Choi with me. I'm not leaving his side."

"Lilly," he sighed and sat next to me on the floor. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Are you?"

"Look, you understand more than anyone that I couldn't just blow my cover."

"That's not what I'm mad at, Dari."

"Then what are you mad at?"

"Myself." I felt tears stinging my eyes once again and I finally looked over at Dari. "Go get someone to take him out of here." Dari nodded standing. Again I was alone in the room with Choi's lifeless body. The room was still silent when medics followed Dari into the room. I moved away from Choi's body as they lifted him onto the stretcher. I walked out behind everyone, just wanting to leave this whole thing behind me and forget everything that's happened. I looked around; Lio didn't make it very far. He was standing with his hands cuffed behind his back. He had a smug grin on his face. I looked away from him; blood and bullet casings everywhere. I left the building. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds, and rain was pouring down. I didn't care; I stood still, letting the rain soak me.

"Lilly." Dari walked up beside me, covering me with an umbrella. "Do you need a ride home?"

"That would be nice, thanks." I smiled at him sadly, following him to his car. He opened the door for me and walked over to the drivers' side door. He got in the car, but didn't start it. He looked at me silently.

"I really am sorry-"

"Can you just take me home? I'd like to get some rest before I have to do my report."

He nodded starting his car. Before long the warehouse was in the distance and I could relax a bit. I leaned back in the seat closing my eyes. I was woken up by Dari nudging me softly. I opened my eyes slowly, looking over at Dari.

"We're here."

"Thank you, Dari." I opened the door getting out of the car. I walked into my apartment building, tears falling from my eyes again. I leaned against the wall until I could compose myself then I walked up the three flights of stairs leading to my apartment. Passing my neighbor, an elderly man, he smiled at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired." I answered his question as I entered my apartment. I closed my door, leaving the rest of the world behind me.


End file.
